The present invention relates to a potted plant container provided with means for the self-regulated administration of water and/or a liquid nutrient. Hereinafter, reference will be made only to water for simplicity.
The present invention finds particular but not exclusive application in the plant nursery sector and in the production of accessories therefor.
Flower pots are well known in the state of the art, existing in various sizes depending on the dimensions of the plant concerned.
Such pots can be constructed of different materials, depending on their final use. In this respect, they range from containers of pressed cardboard and moulded plastic, widely used in cultivation processes, to traditional flower pots of pressed and fired clay, which, because of their ornamental nature are intended mainly for the final consumer. Such containers can have various shapes, of which the most widespread is the classical upwardly-open inverted frusto-conical shape. All pots contain one or more holes in their base, for performing the function of draining the irrigation water. However they also feed the plant by allowing a certain water intake from the underlying region. This is particularly facilitated by the presence of a separate, generally plastic collection dish, of greater diameter than the base, located below the pot, to collect via the outlet hole, the excess water distributed over the soil contained in said pot.
Such arrangements have drawbacks both for the plant and flower producer, and for the final consumer, especially with regard to irrigation methods. As producers have to control an indefinite number of plants, they must be able to provide complex irrigation systems which take account of the various requirements of each type of plant, which has its own feed cycle. This involves a considerable investment, particularly in economical terms, which is often not within the ability of a single producer. Moreover, plant producers have always neglected the appearance of the container, even though there is a firm market requirement to be able to purchase a product already contained in a pot of pleasing appearance.
However there is no doubt that the problem of irrigation is the one most felt by the consumer. In this respect, he is obliged to water them periodically, an operation which requires both time and his regular presence. These requirements are incompatible with the habits of a modern family, which is very often absent from the home for long periods during holidays and other festivities.
Automatic irrigation systems are among those which are considered to have solved this problem. However, apart from their economical aspect, which in this case even though not dimensioned for professional use has a considerable effect, they require careful maintenance and are not widely accepted because of their limited use, which is mainly outside a closed environment. A second aspect is their rather complicated and not always optimum operation, together with the need for complex installation work.
Low-cost water administration devices are also known for individual application to each plant. They comprise an overturned vessel with its mouth driven into the ground, or dripping systems using capillaries. It is also known to insert clay blocks of high water accumulation into the soil. The water quantity is regulated by a mechanical or electro-mechanical device. From a practical viewpoint, these difficult systems reflect the real requirements of the plant.
Parallel with the production of terracotta pots is a large production of color decorated ceramic containers of pleasant appearance.
One purpose of these containers is to replace the aesthetically poor containers in which the plant was originally potted, which requires the consumer to perform the considerable work of transplanting or re-planting the plant into a more pleasant container, with all the ensuing risks, from possible harm to the plant, to breakage of the container.
A further purpose is to substantially hide the terracotta pot in order to enable the plant to be displayed. This is necessary particularly in the case of certain clay containers which are very often rough and covered with salts which give the pot a rather poor appearance. To overcome this, certain firms in this sector subject the pot to special treatment, but this method is not convenient because it prevents the necessary air exchange.
Finally, to embellish on the traditional terracotta flower pot without using a ceramic container, the consumer can now use an embossed paper cover which is available in the main colors. The purpose of this paper is merely to cover the perimeter of the pot surface, to hide the lime deposit and other unattractiveness. Although it is advantageous cost-wise, it has a very limited life, being frequently in contact with jets of water, causing it to lose its rigidity and coloration.